The Witch King of Nazarick
by gandalf42
Summary: Millionaire, Naruto Uzumaki, plays a game. How was he supposed to know it would be real? Dark Elf Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**The Witch King of Nazarick**

 _Summary: Millionaire Naruto Uzumaki plays a video game. How was he supposd to know it would be real?_

 **Chapter 1: Kurama the Fourth Lord of Nazarick**

They were the strongest of all.

The DMMO-RPG, YGGDRASIL, was a game that revolutionized gaming forever. Players could, literally, become their character and go upon dangerous quests to obtain the mythical World Items.

The most important feature however were the Guild system.

Players banded together to take on the challenges of the world. Only a few truly stood out above the rest.

Eden Flow, a Guild only made up of female players.

Morgaren Ail Heart, it was made up of those that specilized in stealth and information gathering.

Clockwork Foundation, a guild of Mages that horded many rare magic items.

Covenant of the Pure Dawn, the Guild of Heroes that hunted down the 'evil' of YGGDRASIL.

The greatest of all of them however had carved out a empire that dominated almost half of the server. They have thirty of the sought after World Items and have amassed almost nine hundred billion in loot.

They were called Ains Ooal Gown.

The Guild of Monsters.

Founded by three inderviduals that were known as the Lords of Ruin, they had risen to infamy after creating the games hardest dungeon.

The Great Tomb of Nazarick.

It was home to Demons, Dark Elves, Undead and countless other horrors that had repulsed all that dared threaten the Guild. If a Hero was lucky enough to get past all the mobs, they would have to face against the Floor Guardians.

Bosses of immense power and the creations of the Forty Two Surpreme Beings. Only one party had made it past these monsters, only to face Ains Ooal Gown's greatest warrior.

Rikudo no Kurama.

A Level 100 Dark Elf Warmaster, weilding the God Items Armour of Cursed Wails, Ever Crown of Eternity, Cape of Truth and Sword of Eternal Thirst. Rikudo was a true Warrior Class Build.

He used no Magic of any tier, used no Skills to boost his abilities and most definatly always fought alone. Many had complained to the GM and Admins, saying that he was hacking and cheating.

Only to discover that Rikudo did not hack or cheat in anyway. He merley put a incredable amount of thought in creating his character and choosing his abilities.

Rikudo was then made the prime target of many of the Guilds, for many saw this Player as the way to fame and fortune.

None succeded and Ains Ooal Gown kept it's title as the Strongest of Guilds.

Years passed and soon YGGDRASIL began to fade away as better DMMO-RPG games were released.

Twelve years after it's release YGGDRASIL was shutting down forever.

They were the strongest once.

Rikudo no Kurama took in the confrence room where they had planned every raid, taking note of the forty one empty thrones that surrounded the grand stone table.

 _I'm the last._

Naruto Uzumaki, Rikudo's true name, never thought he would see such a depressing sight.

 _At least HeroHero-san stayed a while. It was nice to catch up with him once more since I had not seen him since last year._

His crimson eyes turned to the seat where the Guild Leader sat.

 _It sucks that Momonga-san was forced to do the night shift. I was hoping to play one last prank on the bag of bones._ The Dark Elf mused but let out a long sigh before standing.

His black plate armour clanked lightly as he made his way to leave the room, only to pause as he gazed upon the Guilds ultimate weapon.

The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Kurama remembered when the Guild forged this overpowered lump of God Items and made it into a world killer. The Dark Elf never did take part in the forging as he never used magic anyway, despite the fact he knew over three hundred High Tier Holy and Dark Spells.

The only thing he provided was the seven jewels that resisded with the mouths of the seven snakes, crowning the staff. All seven took three years of questing to find and Kurama felt a wave of annoyance at the thought of his hard work going to waste.

Like everything else it will just vanish.

Kurama summoned his menu before typing in several commands and sent the Staff into the Treasury.

It was pointless to keep it hanging around.

He strode out of the room and entered the dim corridors of Nazarick. The Warmaster stopped as he came to a group of NPCs he was familiar with.

Six Maids and a Butler stood in line, heads bowed in greeting.

Kurama smiled softly at seeing them.

The Six Combat Maids of Pleiades were his personal creations, each one leveled in the high sixties and seventies, with a immense range of skills. Kurama chuckled as he recalled what Momonga and Touch-Me often jokingly called them.

 _Super Sentai Waifus they had called them. I wish the name had not stuck though._ Kurama turned his attention to the stern looking Butler.

Sebas Tian, a Draganoid of monsterous attack power and last line of defence for Nazarick. _Touch-san created him because he said that Sentai teams should have a powerful mentor of Justice. I think they liked their own joke a little too much._

"I belive the command was Follow." Kurama spoke outloud. The Maids and Sebas stood to attention and as he passed, fell into step behind him.

The journey to the throne room took a little longer than expected, mostly because Kurama was enjoying the various artwork that hung upon the hallways.

When the group reached their destination, Kurama opened the great doors Sebas and the Peliades guarded ever since they were created.

The Throne room was grand indeed for it showed the might of Nazarick.

Thirty Nine banners hung from the cieling, each bearing the personal mark of the Surpreme Beings.

The last three hung above the throne as they bore the mark of the Lords of Ruin.

Momonga, Touch-Me and Rikudo no Kurama.

What glorious days they were.

The Dark Elf stopped at the foot of the throne to gaze upon the being that stood beside the seat of power.

 _Ah is this not Tabula-sans image of the perfect Waifu? What was her name, again? Ah it was Albedo._

How could he have forgotten such a visage of lovliness?

Albedo stood there with warmth in her amber eyes and stood with a posture that truly displayed womanly elegance. Her curvy and perfect form was covered with a fitting dress that highlighted her generous bosom and hips. Her long midnight hair flowed down her back in wonderous waves that made every male wish to run his hands through.

The only thing that gave her away as a Demon was the horns and the black wings that emerged from her lower back.

 _If you, Shalltear and the Maids were real I would marry the lot of you in a heartbeat and ditch that two timing howler monkey I call a wife._

"Stand By." He commanded. Sebas and the Peliades bowed before stepping to the side, standing as still as statues.

Kurama understood why Momonga made the throne as he sat down. He truly felt like a King.

It was a shame it would end in five minutes. His eyes drifted to Albedo once more and decided to do a little last minute snooping.

He opened his console once more and checked her settings. Only to be met with more words than a library.

 _Bloody hell Tabula-san! Can't you keep things simple?_

He cursed the creepy squid monster as he skimmed over the text till he reached the bottom. Kurama sighed as he saw that dumb last sentance.

 _A slut? Really worried about what goes on in your head, Tabula-san._

Normally one could nnot change thesettings of a NPC unless you were their creator. However Kurama had the Ring of Nazarick equipped, a item he created without anyone knowing that allowed him to change a NPC's settings.

 _Okay let's make this something not perverted. How about 'She is affectionate to the one she loves'? Yeah, that's a lot better._

Kurama was rather chuffed with his editing and reclined into the throne.

Ten Seconds.

 _Have to wake up at six to catch Sakura sneaking back into the house. Of all the people she cheats on me with it's that crazy Duck-Assed haired hobo that lives in a box. Probably still spouting of how he is a 'Elite of the Uchiha Clan' and how his pink eye shall rule the world and all that crap._

Four Seconds.

 _At least Hinata-san willl be at work tommorow. Maybe I should take HeroHero's advice and ask her out, after I file the divorce papers tommorow._

One Second.

 _What did I see in Sakura anyway? All she does is bitch and whine about having no money. Don't know why because she married me and I'am a millionaire._

Midnight.

 _Oh well. It will be all over tommorow. I better get some sleep when I'am done and dream about Hinata-san and those lovely cinnamon buns of hers kukuku._

Naruto Uzumaki had no idea things would come crashing down by one single question.

"Is everything alright Kurama-sama?" Albedo asked.

 **xxx**

 **Read, Review, Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Children of Nazarick**_

 _It is a desolate scene as the battle between gods ended._

 _The once radiate realm of Asgard was nomore, replaced by endless ashes and charred ruins. The victor stood over his defeated foe, no malice in his golden gaze, only pity and understanding._

 _"Why?" The fallen foe asks, his voice hoarse from his screams of anger, not at his enemy but at himself. "Why can I not best you?"_

 _The Victor hums in happiness as his foe finally asked the right question._

 _"I fight not for myself but for those that can not." A simple answer from a simple man. "It is for those precious to me that I raise my blade."_

 _"Friends?" The foe had none, only those that wished to use his power for were always scared and jealous of his power. "I don't have any." He tries to stand but cannot. His red eyes glance to his enemy but finds no mocking gaze but instead a hand offered to him._

 _"I will be your friend." The Knight declares softly. In that moment Naruto Uzumaki felt something break within him, all the weight of regret and misery lifting from his shoulders._

 _A light in the darkness._

 _With tears pouring free and with a small command, Rikudo no Kurama took his friend's hand, forging a unbreakable bond._

 _"T..Touch-Sensei."_

 _And so Ainz Ooal Gown was born._

xxx

"That is how I met Touch-Me." Kurama finished softly with a small smile. It was truly a turning point in his life and it was a decision he would never regret.

"Touch-sama and Kurama-sama are so cool!" Aura Bella Fiora, the Guardian of the Sixth Floor, exclaimed. She knew that Kurama-sama had been a enemy of Touch-sama at first and did not understand how they became friends but the tale was more incredable than she thought.

"Touch-sama and Kurama-sama are truly good friends." Mare Bella Fiora, Aura's twin brother and fellow Sixth Floor Guardian, softly spoke. Touched that Kurama-sama would allow them to hear a story when he was at his weakest and how he was saved by another.

Kurama chuckled softly.

 _Cha-chan would have loved telling them of the Guild's misadventures._

Bukubuku Chagama adored her creations to the point she called them her children. The Shield Slime had pretty much threatend, blackmailed and beaten Kurama, HeroHero and Blue Planet into helping her create the most adorable and yet dangerous Floor Guardians for the Sixth Floor. When they were done they had possibly created the most dangerous pair of NPCs in Nazarick. Not that they looked much of a threat.

Mare was timid and kind while Aura was boisterus and outspoken. If one did not know the twins, they would have thought Mare was the sister and Aura the brother for one simple reason.

Aura was dressed in white slacks and waistcoat with a orange shirt of somekind and appeared young so one could not tell the diffrence in gender. Her childish face was always with a wide smile, her eyes of green and blue glowing with mischief. Mare wore a blue shirt and also a white waistcoat but instead of slacks, he wore a breezy blue skirt and knee-socks with black boots. Giving the boy the appearance of a young schoolgirl.

Kurama remembers Chagama's reaction to their unveiling. If her avatar could have smiled it would have lit the universe. It would only be several days later when she sent a message to Kurama, asking if they could meet up in the real world.

Kurama felt his smile droop slightly.

 _I really wish I could have, Cha-chan._ It was something of a open secret in Ainz Ooal Gown that there was some sort of attraction between the Slime and Dark Elf. Perhaps if they had met up in real life then it might have started something wonderful.

"K..Kurama-sama?" Mare's timid voice brought the Warmaster from his thoughts.

"Yes, Mare?"

"Who is Naruto Uzumaki?"

"That was the name of my human instincts that slowly vanished as I acended to become a Surpreme Being." He lied smoothly. Both twins were surprised at his honesty that he was once mortal and a human too boot.

"Where all the Surpreme Ones humans?" Aura blurted out much to her brother's horror at her lack of tact.

"Sister!?" Aura winced at Mare's exclimation and both twins braced themselves for punishment. Instead they got a soft chuckle from the elder Dark Elf, who was more amused than anything.

 _She has Cha-chan's tact._

"Once they were before they acended like I did." He explained. "The best example would be Momonga-san for he was once human before shedding his fragile mortal form to become a Liche." It was a good example and also made sure he would not have to explain about any of the others. Both twins nodded and oddly enough their respect for the Surpreme Being before them had risen even more.

It must have been no east feat to become a god.

"Ah, I forgot to mention that I have called the other Guardians here for a meeting." Kurama said, surprised that he had got distraced from the real reason he came to the Sixth Floor.

He raised a crimson brow as he noticed Aura shift uncomfortably, silently inquiring why she was acting so.

"Will Shalltear be coming?"

 _Ah, that explains it. Cha-chan did say that Aura had a somewhat friendly rivalry with Shalltear and that they acted like how herself and her brother, Pervy-Bird. acted in real life_.

Before he could answer a odd whistling sound echoed through the vast arena, where the Dark Elves stood.

A small distance away, reality tore asunder and from the red abyss walked Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the First, Second and Third Floors. The Gate closed behind her as she walked towards the small gathering.

"It seems I'm the first here." Her voice was like soft chime bells to the ears. Shalltear was dressed in what could only be described as a Victorian gothic lolita dress of dark reds and purples with a red bonnet that only allowed a few strands of her silver hair to frame her porcelin pale face. Her deep blood red eyes hid the primal savagery that bubbled beneath the surface and her soft smile showed a hint of a sharp fang.

Kurama greeted her.

"Welcome Shalltear. You are early."

What happened next he was not prepared for.

Her soft smile suddenly spread into one of pure joy, her eyes shone with emotion and a soft gasp escaped her lips.

"Kurama-sama!" With that she leapt at him. The Warmaster was caught off guard and just barely caught her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her smiling face close to his own startled one.

"Kurama-sama, it is good to see you." She said softly, her face slowly getting closer and her lips dangerously close to his own. Her scent overhwelmed his senses and the Warmaster found his arousal stirring.

 _Sweet merciful Buhhda, What the Fuck! Why does she smell so good? Why is she acting like this?! Why the hell am I doing nothing!?_

Before Shalltear could smootch her future husband and get down to the gritty buisness of making lots of evil babies. Aura came to Kurama's rescue.

"Oi, Shalltear! Give it a rest will you!"

Kurama noticed a brief flash of annoyance flicker across Shalltear's face before she let go of him. Making sure to trail her hands down the black steel of his chestplate and across the bare skin of his midriff, enjoying the feel of the solid abs on display, before sending a mocking smirk over her shoulder.

"Oh, Little Shorty, you were here?" The words were spoken with such sarcasm that Kurama wondered if he should intervene when Aura clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Shalltear was not finished however, shifting her gaze to Mare.

"It must be difficult, Mare, to have such a crazy older sister."

Then Aura struck back.

"Fake Boobs."

The True Vampire let out a choked gasp and covered her bosom. "What?!"

It was Aura's turn to have a smug smile.

"Look's like I was right! That's why you went through the truble of using a Gate to get here. you were in a hurry, but since you over stuffed your breasts, they would shift if you ran."

Shalltear snarled in embaressment before sniping back,

"Shut your mouth! You have nothing, yourself!"

"I'am only seventy six years old but your undead. It must be tough having no more chance to grow. Why don't you just accept what you have now?"

Shalltear snapped, she was pratically hissing as she stormed towards Aura. Mare wisely moved back to avoid the ensuring cat fight.

"Bitch! You should think more carefully what you say!"

Kurama watched this with a sense of nostalgia. He remembered the infamous arguments between Bukubuku Chagama and her brother Peronrochino and the way the two Floor Guardians were arguing it was as if they never left.

"What a ruckus." A new voice rumbled.

The Warmaster looked away from the argument to see another of the Floor Guardians arrive.

The Guardian of the Fifth Floor, Cocytus, was a mighty figure indeed. The Verminlord was tall and mightly built, muscle as unyeilding as adamantium was barely contained in ice like chiten plate. Clutched in one of his four hands was a halberd of pure ice, for a warrior would never walk without a weapon in hand. His mandibles twitched as he gazed upon his fellow Guardians.

"You two should not be playing around before the Warmaster." Cocytus scolded Shalltear and Aura. His words brought Kurama's attention back to the arguing pair.

Only to be startled at the hellfire in Shalltear's hands and Aura readying her whip.

"This little shorty slandered me!" The Vampire snarled, eyes gleaming with murder. Aura snapped her whip, readying to defend herself.

"I told the truth!"

The arena suddenly darkened and the night sky was covered in raging clouds. A invisable weight decended upon all, mostly on the two bickering women.

They flinched in fright as they turned and saw Kurama's scalding glare, a aura of emerald fire covered his mighty frame. His cloak billowing in a unseen wind, his armour turning darker than night and the Ever Crown shone with unholy light.

 _ **ENOUGH**_ his voice boomed like thunder in a storm. Their anger at each other forgotten, Shalltear and Aura immediatly stood to attention, knowing that their Lord was displeased with them. Both knowing that he could snuff the life from them with a thought.

 **YOU WILL NEVER RAISE YOU WEAPONS OR MAGIC AGAINST EACH OTHER IN MY PRESSANCE EVER AGAIN! IS THAT CLEAR!**

"Yes Kurama-sama!" Aura and Shalltear managed to squeak out. Kurama was satisfied and calmed himself, his aura vanishing and the sky became clear once more.

"Thank you for coming, Cocytus." He said to the Verminlord, who was unfazed by his Lord's anger.

"I shall always respond to your summons, Lord Warmaster." Cocytus rumbled.

Kurama nodded, a silent thank you for the show of loyalty.

"Everyone, I apologize for making you all wait." a voice called and Kurama noticed Albedo approach with the last of the Floor Guardians he had requested to meet here.

Demiurge was the Guardian of the Seventh Floor and is the NPC leader during defensive actions. He was remarkably human looking with a narrow face, glasses and brown hair. Only his sharply pointed ears and long silver tail showed he was a Demon. Kurama smiled when he saw the orange suit Demiurge wore.

He had no idea why the others declined to dress the NPC's in orange. It made everything look so much more badass.

Soon all the Floor Guardians were assembeled before him, a odd yet fitting group. Albedo gazed up at her Lord with adoring, warm eyes.

"Now, everyone. To our Lord Warmaster, the Ritual of Fidelity."

 _I do not know what happened but I will lead Nazarick in your stead Momonga-san and I will find you and our comrades. This I swear._

 _As Warmaster of Nazarick!_

The stage is set and the gears are turning.

Rikudo no Kurama begins a journey that shall shape the universe and change the fate of a world.

Forever.

 **xxx**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I apologize if it not up to scratch. As always Read, Review and Enjoy.**

 **Next time, A New World awaits the Warmaster and already he is dragged into a conflict in Chapter 3: Massacre at Carne!**


	3. Data Sheet: Rikudo no Kurama

CHARACTER SHEET

 **Rikudo no Kurama**

 **The Greatest Warrior of All**

 **Job:** One of the Almighty 42 Surpreme Beings, Lord Warmaster of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and One of the Three Lords of Ruin

 **Residence:** The Great Tomb of Nazarick. Room on Ninth Floor

 **Alignment:** Neutral-Good

 **Sense of Justice:** 100

 **Racial Level:** Human Races do not have a Racial Level

 **Job Level:** Dark Elf Warrior 10lv

Warmaster 10lv

Holy Knight 5lv

Unholy Knight 5lv

Cleric 10lv

Others

 **Ability Chart:**

HP: 100 (Max)

MP: 70 (High)

PHY. ATK: 90 (Very High)

PHY. DEF: 60 (Moderate)

AGILITY: 100 (Max)

MAG. ATK: 85 (Very High)

MAG. DEF: 90 (Very High)

RESIST: 70 (High)

SPECIAL: 100 (Max)

xxx

 **Here is the Character sheet for Kurama (Naruto). Next chapter should be up next week or the week after.**


End file.
